LOTM: Escapade Through Time S5 P8/Transcript
(Outside the Cathedral, Bruno, Penny and the rest of the team are seen) Bruno: Alright, this is the place. Penny: Ooooo! Bruno: The Boss should be somewhere on the Cathedral's roof. Giorno: You sure? Bruno: Certain of it. (Bruno turns to the others) Bruno: Men, stay out here and keep watch. Me, Penny and Trish will head inside. Abbacchio: You sure? Bruno: I'm sure. Make sure no one gets inside. Mista: Gotcha. (Bruno nods before the three go and enter the Cathedral. They walk down the hall and into a room where they find an open elevator) Bruno: Hmmm. Penny: What? Bruno: The door is open. (Bruno inspects the buttons.) Bruno: There's only two buttons as well. One for the roof and one for the bottom floor. (Trish is seen in the corner fearful) Trish: What's..... Penny and Bruno: ?? Trish: What's....gonna happen to me? Bruno:.... Trish: I suddenly get captured by gangsters just like you guys... had my life threatened by hitmen... and now I'm gonna be taken to a father I don't even know or love... Bruno:.... Trish: Where do I go now? Penny:.... Bruno:....The Boss is just concerned for your safety. As for what will happen to you from now on, this is what I think... Penny:.... Bruno: First you'll get a new name. You might also need plastic surgery to change your appearance, you'll be given a new identity and family registry, and then you'll be sent somewhere no one will find you, some far-off country where you'll live happily. Trish:... Bruno: Your father has that power. Trish:.... (Bruno puts out a hand) Bruno: Here. Let me help you to your feet. Trish:..... (Trish soon stands and pushes Bruno's hand away before she walks to the elevator) Trish: It's not like.... I-I'm nervous or anything. (Penny and Bruno enter the elevator before Bruno pushes the top button, closing the doors) Bruno:......... Penny:.......... Trish:.........I wonder... if I'll be able to like my father. Bruno: No family wonders that. Penny: Yeah. Even if they don't know each other. Trish:...... (The elevator gets closer to the roof) Bruno: We're almost there, get- Penny: Bu-....Bucciarati? Bruno: ? (Bruno then notices Trish is missing) Bruno: Huh?? Trish? Trish where are- (Dripping is heard) Bruno:....... Penny:...... (Bruno looks to find himself holding Trish's now severed hand) Penny: !! Bruno: Wha-.....WHAT IS THIS!?! Penny: Look! (A hole is seen in the elevator ceiling) Bruno: Impossible! No one other than my teammates knows we're-.....No, it can't be! Penny:.... Bruno: Could the Boss... In order to make sure he's completely invisible, make us protect his daughter just to off her himself!? Penny: !! Bruno: A father did this to his own child?! JUST TO COVER HIS OWN ASS!? (Bruno becomes angered) Bruno: This is unforgivable! You sir have once again....BETRAYED MY HEART!!! (Bruno calls Sticky Fingers and opens a zipper in the floor, stopping the elevator) Penny: Whoa! Bruno: He must've taken her to the crypts! Come on, let's go! (The two head down the hole into the shaft. They soon enter the crypts and hide) Bruno:....... Penny: *Whisper* Anything? Bruno: Shh. (Footsteps are heard) Bruno:...... (Just then, a shadowy figure wearing a suit is seen carrying an unconscious Trish in his arms) ???:.......... Bruno: *Whisper* It's him. Penny: *Whisper* Alright, let's save Trish before- ???: I'd suggest you two both leave. Unless you wish to lose your lives. Bruno and Penny: !!! ???: If you step out from behind that pillar, you will both perish. Bruno:..... Penny:..... Bruno: *Growls* STICKY FINGERS!!! (Sticky Fingers rushes in before a figure grabs his arm) Bruno: !! (The figure then slams the arm against the pillar) Bruno: GNN!!! Penny: Bucciarati! Bruno: Shit, it's gonna break off! (Bruno unzips Sticky Fingers' arm from its body as the two run over to Trish as the Boss is nowhere to be found) Penny: He knew we'd come after him! Bruno: Right. But since he hid himself, his Stand must not be that powerful. (Bruno zips Trish's hand to her arm, healing it) ???: *Voice* I'd like to ask you both why. (Bruno attacks another pillar, unzipping it in half) ???: *Voice* What is the reason for this? I highly respected the work you've all done for me so far on the mission. Were you so happy to be Capo that you got greedy Bucciarati? Or are you overestimating yourselves and getting cocky, thinking you could beat me? Penny:.......... Bruno: When Trish awakens, I'll tell her she never had a father. ???: *Voice* Trish? You think I care about one small child when I'm about to get everything I want, and more? Bruno: ! ???: *Voice* I have a lot of friends you two. You should know better. (Two yellow eyes watch the two) Bruno: Huh?? (A Sand of Time charges the two) Sand: *Roar* (Penny fires a laser which kills the Sand of Time) Penny: That was a Sand Monster! One of Chronos's minions! ???: *Voice* Yes. It was. Bruno: Shit... (Penny pulls out a communicator and contacts the Defenders) Penny: Alex?? You there? Alex: *Voice* I'm here, what's wrong? Penny: It's true! The Boss is with Chronos! Alex: *Voice* What?! Penny: You heard me! The Boss is- (Suddenly, the communicator is seen on the ground smashed without explanation) Penny: What?? Bruno:..... (Penny then detects something behind a pillar) Penny: There! (Bruno sees the Boss hiding) Bruno: RAAAH!!!! (Sticky Fingers punches the pillar multiple times) Bruno: YOU'RE THERE!!! (The pillar falls apart when Bruno makes contact with someone) Bruno: !! (Bruno and Penny see another Bruno and Penny in front of them) Bruno: What?! (The two then fade away as the real Bruno and Penny appear in their place) Penny: What the?? Bruno: What's going- (Just then, a red and white Stand with an angered expression and a small angry face on its forehead approach the two from behind) ???: Since you're both about to die, I'll leave you with this. What you just saw and touched....were your future selves! Bruno and Penny: !!! ???: This is my King Crimson's ability. I erased time and leapt past it. (A crunching sound and the sound of metal bending is heard as the two make pained expressions. Bruno coughs up blood) ???: I don't care about you or this world anymore. For Chronos is going to give me the chance to be completely invisible, without you involved. (Lumps grow in the two's stomachs) ???: Now die. (King Crimson's fists rip through their stomachs) Bruno: GRAAAAAH!!!! Penny: HNNNNG!!! (The two fall down injured gravely) Bruno:........ Penny:........ ???:....... (Footsteps are heard stepping away as the scene fades to black) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts